ALTERNATIVE
by Kakanda
Summary: [END CHAP IS UP] Luhan, vampire mungil yang baru duduk di level tujuh –sederajad dengan Junior High School tingkat pertama di bumi- diasingkan dengan satu misi oleh sang ayah. Di malam sunyi saat ia lapar, ia mencoba mengigit seorang namja –Oh Sehun- yang tinggal di sebuah mansion, namun naas ia gagal dan terjebak di sana. HUNHAN/YAOI/PEDO/For Event HUNHAN April Passion
1. Teaser

**ALTERNATIVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Author :_**__XO Azul

**_Title :_**___Alternative_

**_Genre :_**___Fantsy-Romance-Drama_

**_Length :_**___Two Shots (_beneran_)_

_**Rate :**____M_

**_Cast :_**

**.:.**Luhan

**.:.**Sehun

**.:.**Boa

**.:.**Kangta

**.:.**_Other_

**_Warning :_**

**_.)_**___AS (Age Switch as always)_

**_.)_**___BL (Boys Love)_

**_.)_**__Beberapa hal ga masuk akal(?)

**_Summary :_**

Luhan, _vampire_mungil yang baru duduk di level 7 –atau sederajad dengan _Junior High School_tingkat pertama di bumi- diasingkan dengan satu misi oleh sang ayah yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan bangsa _vampire_ karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Di malam sunyi saat ia lapar, ia mencoba mengigit seorang _namja_ –Oh Sehun- yang tinggal di sebuah _mansion_. Namun naas ia gagal dan tak bisa keluar dari _masion_tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis manis?" _namja_ berkulit seputih susu itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap sosok yang lebih mungil.

"Aku bukan perempuan, hmm..." protes si mungil lalu memunculkan wajah berpikirnya.

"Ck kau bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan, kau bernapsu sekali sampai menciumi leherku. Anak nakal" ujar sang _namja_ sembari mengukung si mungil dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mencium?" si mungil memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos, membuat _namja_yang lebih besar mengembangkan senyum di wajah tampannya lalu mengangguk.

"Lulu tidak mencium tahu... Lulu mau menggigit!" ujar si mungil dengan bibir _cherry_ yang mengerucut.

"Lihat gigi taring Lulu, walau masih gigi susu tapi pasti bisa mengigitmu!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara, sementara yang diajak bicara malah sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat ulah si mungil yang menggemaskan.

...

"Woahh kau menemukan gadis kecil ini di mana, Sehunnie?" ujar seorang _yeoja_paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya dengan riang.

"Lulu bukan perempuan!" protes si mungil berwajah cantik sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"_Aigoo_ kau lucu sekali... _Eomma_ jadi menginginkan seorang putri"

"Kalau begitu buat saja dengan _appa_"

...

"Lulu lapar... Lulu mau darah, Lulu hisap leher _hyung,_ ya?"

"_Shireo!_ Kau harus belajar memakan makanan lain"

"Makan apa?"

"Ini..."

.

.

.

**Kurang lebih begitu ff yang mau gua**__**_publish_****pas ultahnya HunHan.**

**19/03/15**

**15:47 WIB**


	2. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATIVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author **___: Ciervo Azul

_**Title**____** : **____Alternative_

_**Genre **____**: **____Fantsy-Romance-Drama_

_**Length **____**:**_ _1__ of __ 3_

_**Cast **____**:**_

**.:.** Luhan

**.:.** Sehun

**.:.** Boa

**.:.** Kangta

**.:.** _Other__s_

_**Warning**____** :**_

**.)**_ AS (Age Switch as always)_

**.)**_ BL (Boys Love)_

**.)** Beberapa hal ga masuk akal(?)

_**Summary **____**:**_

Luhan, _vampire_ mungil yang baru duduk di level tujuh –atau sederajad dengan _Junior__ High School_ tingkat pertama di bumi- diasingkan dengan satu misi oleh sang ayah yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan bangsa _vampire_ karena kesalah yang ia perbuat. Di malam sunyi saat ia lapar, ia mencoba mengigit seorang namja –Oh Sehun- yang tinggal di sebuah _mansion_. Namun naas ia gagal dan tak bisa keluar dari _ma__n__sion_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu kastil megah dengan aura menyeramkan di setiap sisinya, seorang _namja_ mungil terlihat tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya._Namja-namja_ lain yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli akan tingkah si bungsu. Ya, _namja_mungil itu adalah yang terkecil dan termuda di antara saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Saat ini keluarga besar penghisap darah itu tengah berkumpul untuk menyantap makan siang bersama dan saat itulah si bungsu yang diketahui bernama Luhan dimarahi oleh sang ayah, Xi Hangeng.

"Sudah papa bilang 'kan jangan menghisap darah manusia. Kenapa kau masih menghisap darah Son _ahjumma_, huh?" tanya Hangeng pada si bungsu, para _hyung_ yang menyaksikannya masih sibuk terkikik, Luhan yang merasa terganggu langsung menghadiahkan_death -deer- glare_ yang malah terlihat menggemaskan. Para _hyung_-nya hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi merona sang_dongsaeng._

"Jawab papa Xi Luhan!" bentak Hangeng saat tak menerima jawaban dari Luhan.

"H-habis darah Son _ahjumma_ manis, Lulu 'kan suka papa~" jawab Luhan sembari menggerutu.

"Hahh" Hangeng menghembuskan napas lalu menghilang dengan sekejap dari kursi makannya, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali ke kursinya dan membawa si bungsu di pangkuannya. Beberapa kali ia mengusap surai coklat madu sang anak lalu tersenyum.

"Belum mendapat makanan _alternative_ hmm?" tanya Hangeng yang jawab dengan anggukan imut oleh Luhan, para_hyung_-nya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hmm... Papa punya satu misi untuk Lulu dan selagi Lulu menyelesaikan misi Lulu bisa mencari makanan _alternative_, bagaimana?" Luhan menatap sang papa dengan penuh harap, pasalnya selama ini hanya _hyung_-nya saja yang mendapat misi.

"Misinya apa, papa?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar *-*

"Lulu mau pergi ke bumi kan?" Luhan mengangguk dengan imut.

"Mau mau mau!" serunya dengan girang.

"Tapi di bumi banyak manusia... Nanti kalau Lulu gigit semua manusia bumi akan sepi, ahh papa akan memberikan misi ini pada Baekhyun _hyung_ saja kalau begitu" kata Hangeng mencoba menggoda Luhan, matanya dikedipkan pada Baekhyun lalu dibalasoleh _namja_ imut ber-_eyeliner_ itu.

"Ya, papa. Aku siap" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun lalu menatapnya dengan _deer eyes attack_-nya yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Baekhyun.

"Papa~ Lulu tidak akan menggigit manusia. Lulu janji papa~ Berikan misi ini pada Lulu~" mohonnya dengan wajah memelas yang sangat imut, tangan mungilnya ditangkupkan di dada, _deer eyes_-nya yang berkaca-kaca membuat sang papa luluh dari pertahannya.

"Baiklah... Tapi Lulu harus janji tidak menggigit seorang manusiapun,_okay?_" ucap Hangeng dan di-iya-kan Luhan dengan anggukan antusiasnya.

"Papa yang terbaik!" pekik Luhan sembari memeluk leher sang papa. Hangeng tersenyum pada ketiga anaknya yang lain karena rencananya berhasil.

**...**

Mari kita (kita? Azul mah udah kenal *abaikan) berkenalan dengan keluarga Xi... Ekhem, sebelumnya kalian harus mengetahui di mana mereka tinggal. Mereka tinggal di EXO Planet di mana ada bangsa_vampire_, _werewolf, mermaid_dan para mahluk mistis lainnya. Apa mereka sering berperang? Jawabannya tidak... Ya, mungkin dulu pernah. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum negara api menyerang yang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol di barisan terdepan sebagai pengendali api *abaikan kalimat terakhir _-_)*

Bangsa _vampire_ adalah kasta tertinggi di planet EXO, karena itu para _vampire_ sangat disegani oleh mahluk-mahluk lain. Karena hal itu banyak kaum lain yang menentang dan terjadilah perang, tetapi seperti sudah dituliskan oleh takdir bangsa _vampire_-lah pemenangnya dan sejak saat itu tak ada yang berani memberontak. Para _vampire_ yang berstatus bangsawan memegang teguh rasa persatuan dan keseimbangan antar _vampire_ dengan kaum lain, maka dari itu banyak anak _werewolf, mermaid_dan _elf_ yang mereka angkat menjadi anak. Salah satu contohnya adalah Xi Hangeng, ia mengangkat masing-masing satu anak dari setiap mahluk berkasta di bawahnya. Itu terjadi karena Hangeng dan Heechul tak kunjung memiliki anak, jadilah mereka mengangkatXiumin –anak pertama- dari kaum _mermaid,_Kai –anak kedua- dari kaum _werewolf,_dan Baekhyun –anak ketiga- dari kaum _elf_. Sepuluh tahun setelah ketiga anak itu dijadikan anak mereka, Heechulpun mengandung. Tubuh Heechul yang lemah membuat ia tak terselamatkan saat melahirkan Luhan, karena hal itu papa dan para hyung-nya sangat memanjakan Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Sesekali Luhan menghisap darah para pelayan yang bekerja di kastilnya karena mereka adalah manusia. Mengenai para manusia, mereka bekerja di sana sebagai pelayan dengan akses pintu waktu yang diciptakan oleh keluarga Huang, yang mana bisa membantu mereka kembali ke bumi kapanpun mereka mau.

Berbeda dengan Hangeng yang sudah menjadi_vampire_vegetarian(?) yang tidak menghisap darah lagi, bukan hanya Hangeng seluruh _vampire_ yang tinggal di EXO planet juga telah lama tidak menghisap darah. Karena darahlah yang membuat peperangan di planet itu terjadi, dimana para _vampire_ menghisap darah kaum yang berada di kasta bawahnya. Di sekolahnya, Luhan selalu gagal di kelas pemilihan makanan _alternative_ karena ia selalu berakhir dengan menghisap kantung darah yang tersedia. Meski begitu, Luhan selalu menjadi yang terbaik di kelasnya.

Kita mulai dari _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ bernama Xiumin, namanya akan berubah dengan sendirinya saat ia menapaki bumi untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Kim Miseok jika kalian bertemu dengannya di bumi. _Namja_ manis ini memiliki sensitivitas tinggi terhadap air karena, kaki mulusnya akan berubah menjadi ekor ikan jika terkena air. Oleh sebab itu, Hangeng memberinya kekuatan untuk merubah air menjadi es, agar ketika di saat genting ia tidak akan berubah.

Beralih pada _namja_ berkulit eksotis bernama Kai, yup sama dengan Xiumin namanya juga akan berubah jika ia menapaki bumi, nama buminya(?) adalah Kim Jongin. Ia adalah _werewolf_ termuda di kaumnya dan itu membuat emosinya mudah naik yang berakibat tak lain dan tak bukan berubah menjadi _werewolf_ . Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi saat Kai berada di bumi, Hangeng memberinya kekuatan teleportasi sehingga saat emosinya memuncak ia bisa berteleportasi ke Bulan, Mars, ataupun ke rumah Azul(?).

_The last but not list,_Baekhyun. _Namja_bermata sipit ini adalah _elf_yang bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi seperti manusia biasa, tanpa sayap dan tanpa telinga lancipnya. Di bumi namanya tidak berubah, hanya saja ditambahkan marga Byun di depannya, dan sama seperti yang lain ia mempunyai kelemahan. Kelemahannya yaitu, ketika jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang maka ia akan berubah menjadi wujud _elf._ Dan seperti kedua saudaranya ia diberi kekuatan, kekuatannya adalah cahaya yang akan ia keluarkan saat ia akan berubah sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat wujud _elf-_nya. (_Okay,_Azul tahu ini alesannya maksa banget tapi tolong dimaklumi ya? /xoxo _readers/_?) Sekian perkenalannya, kita kembali kecerita.

**...**

Luhan sudah menapaki kaki mungilnya di bumi. Namun, tempatnya berpijak adalah... Hutan. Luhan merasakan getaran menggelikan di sekitar perutnya. Ia lapar. Saking senangnya Luhan melupakan makan siangnya yang baru setengah jalan(?) dan langsung pergi menuju pintu waktu. Luhan sangat menyesal, ia hanya membawa sebuah ransel berisikan teropong masa depannya, permen karet aneh yang ia lupa dari mana asalnya, kartu hitam pipih yang diberikan papanya, boneka Bambinya yang terkecil, selimut _baby blue_-nya, botol susu kesayangannya yang sayangnya kosong –Luhan masih suka meminum susu dengan dot botol *bingung namanya apa _-_)a*-, atlas dunia milik Minseok, _eyeliner_ milik Baekhyun dan benda kecil berbentuk aneh mirip balon yang belum ditiup yang ia temukan di kamar Kai –_if you know what I mean *evil laugh*-_. Tak ada satu pun makanan di dalam ranselnya.

"Lulu lapar~" ucapnya dengan nada merengek. Tak disangka tubuh mungilnya telah keluar dari hutan, ia melihat seorang kakek tua dengan sebuah gerobak aneh sedang bertengger(?) di pinggir jalan. Luhan menghampiri kakek tersebut lalu menatapnya dengan _deer eyes attack_ andalannya. Si kakek menatapnya balik dengan bingung.

"Gadis kecil, di mana _eomma-_mu?" tanya sang kakek sembari menatap Luhan.

"Lulu bukan perempuan! Lagi pula _eomma_ itu apa?" gerutu dan tanyanya bergantian.

"Ohh kau _namja_ ternyata..." gumam sang kakek yang membuat Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu apa itu _eomma?_" tanya sang kakek heran, Luhan terdiam.

_Jika kau tidak mengerti dengan bahasa mereka, makanlah permen karet yang papa berikan._

Luhan teringat akan pesan sang papa dan dengan segera membuka ranselnya, mencari permen karet pemberian sang papa.

"_Hey,_ nak... Kau ini kenapa? Bukannya menjawab malah sibuk memakan permen karet" ujar sang kakek bingung. Setelah beberapa kunyahan Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Ahh _eomma-_ku sudah tidak ada sejak aku lahir, _harabeoji..._" ujar Luhan dengan fasih, akhirnya dia mengerti.

**KRUYUK**

Pandangan si kakek beralih pada perut Luhan dan setelahnya pandangan geli si kakek bertubrukan dengan cengiran Luhan.

"Kau belum makan hmm?" Luhan mengangguk, si kakek menyodorkan sebuah roti yang ia jual pada Luhan.

"Ini apa?" gumam Luhan yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, si kakek memasukkan salah satu jarinya pada telinga lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya sang kakek.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Luhan sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hahh kau ini berasal dari mana sih?" tanya sang kakek yang jengah dengan tingkah Luhan.

"Aku dari EXO planet"

"Itu perumahan mana, nak?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, ia tahu apa arti perumahan tetapi yang ia maksud bukan itu, sungguh.

"Itu bukan perumahan, _harabeoji._ Itu planet" ujar Luhan menegaskan.

"Planet? Seperti Mars dan Venus?" Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Yup, seperti itu"

"Daya hayal anak zaman sekarang memang sangat tinggi" ujar si kakek sembari tersenyum maklum, Luhan yang mendengarnya tampak sebal.

"Aku tidak berhayal, _harabeoji!_ Aku benar-benar dari luar angkasa!" ucapnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Berarti kau adalah seorang _alien_, huh?" tanya sang kakek dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku bukan _alien_, aku _vampire..._Lihat saja gigi taringku!" gerutu Luhan sembari memamerkan taring susunya yang belum juga menjadi taring dewasa.

"Yak! Lepaskan mainan gigi-gigi-anmu itu, cucuku juga punya tahu. Sudahlah jangan berbohong, berbohong itu tidak baik" ujar sang kakek dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Lulu tidak berbohong~" ujar Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

**SRETTT**

Dengan cepat sang kakek mengambil lagi roti di tangan Luhan.

"Sudahlah, cepat pulang sana. Dasar anak nakal" tanpa babibu sang kakek berlalu mengayuh sepeda-gerobak rotinya meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"HUWAAA LULU BUKAN ANAK NAKAL"

**.**

**.::. Alternative .::.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah setelah keluar dari hutan dan mengikuti arah sang kakek tadi pergi. Luhan masih memegangi perutnya yang belum juga terisi, tak terasa langit mulai gelap. Luhan teringat akan atlas yang ia ambil dari kamar Xiumin.

_Atlas ini bisa membantuku saat di bumi, aku hanya perlu mengucapkan apa yang kucari dan ia akan menunjukkan tempatnya._

"Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?!" gerutunya sembari mengobrak-abrik ranselnya.

"Ini dia!" pekik Luhan kegirangan saat mendapatkan atlas bumi milik Xiumin, di letakkannya atlas itu di atas tanah lalu mengucapkan apa yang ia cari.

**TING**

Luhan menghilang bersama ranselnya dengan sekejap.

**TING**

Luhan sudah berada di pinggir balkon yang kira-kira berada di lantai tiga kediaman megah itu.

"Huaa Lulu takut ketinggian~" serunya dengan wajah berkaca-kaca sembari memeluk pagar pembatas balkon, dengan langkah pasti Luhan membawa tubuh mungilnya ke bagian dalam balkon.

"Papa tega tidak mau membantu Lulu... Hiks..." isaknya sembari berjalan menjauh dari tepi balkon.

**KRUYUK**

Suara mengganggu itu kembali datang.

"Bersabarlah sedikit..." ucapnya sembari memegangi perutnya.

**DUK**

Langkahnya terhenti kala dahinya mendapat kecupan manis dari kaca besar di depannya.

"Aww... _Appo_" ujarnya sembari mengusap dahinya yang sakit.

"Hmm... " Luhan memandang ke dalam kaca besar itu, tepatnya pada _namja_ yang sedang berbaring di kasur _Kingsize_-nya.

"Papa, maafkan Lulu ya... Lulu janji ini yang terakhir kalinya..." ucapnya sembari menatap langit, tangan mungilnya memutar_handle_pintu kaca itu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti Luhan mendekati _namja_ tersebut lalu mulai naik ke atas ranjang.

"Selamat makan..." gumam Luhan dengan suara pelan agar tidak membangunkan mangsannya. Gigi-gigi kecilnya mulai menggerayangi leher sang _namja_ berkulit seputih susu itu namun tak ada setetes darahpun yang keluar.

"Kenapa tidak keluar? Apa kurang tajam?" gumam Luhan sembari terduduk dengan wajah ditekuk, sang _namja_ yang pada dasarnya tidak tidur hanya tersenyum geli. Saat Luhan mencoba untuk menghisap darah dari leher sang _namja_ lagi, sang _namja-_pun membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis manis?" _namja_ berkulit seputih susu itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap sosok yang lebih mungil.

"Lulu bukan perempuan, hmm..." protes si mungil lalu memunculkan wajah berpikirnya.

"Ck kau bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan, kau bernapsu sekali sampai menciumi leherku. Anak nakal. Panggil aku Sehun, sayang..." ujar Sehun dengan sebuah _smirk_samar di bibir tipisnya. Lalu mengukung Luhan sembari menindihnya.

"Mencium?" si mungil memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos, membuat _namja_yang lebih besar mengembangkan senyum di wajah tampannya lalu mengangguk.

"Lulu tidak mencium tahu... Lulu mau menggigit!" ujar si mungil dengan bibir _cherry_ yang mengerucut.

"Lihat gigi taring Lulu, walau masih gigi susu tapi pasti bisa mengigitmu!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara, sementara yang diajak bicara malah sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat ulah si mungil yang menggemaskan.

**...**

Sehun masih mengukung Luhan di atas kasur empuknya, Luhan yang memang sudah lelah tidak melakukan pemberontakkan sedikitpun.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini cantik?" tanya Sehun sembari mengelus dagu lancip Luhan dengan gerakkan sensual.

"Geli~" Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu..."

"Baiklah... Minggir dulu Sehun, Lulu mau bangun!" protes Luhan saat tubuh mungilnya tak bisa bergerak.

"_Arraseo..._" Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membiarkan Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Tangan mungil itu mulai melepas ranselnya.

"Hahh... Kau harus berjanji dulu harus percaya dan jangan menertawakan Lulu!" ujar Luhan sembari memberikan kelingking mungilnya. Oh ingatkan Sehun bahwa ia baru saja diancam oleh mahluk cantik di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Tapi sebelumnya panggil aku _hyung_... Karena kau pasti lebih muda dariku" ujar Sehun sembari menautkan jari mereka. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Sehun _hyung..._" ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum.

**CUP**

Bibir tipis Sehun baru saja menyapa bibir mungil Luhan.

"Anak pintar" Sehun mengusak rambut halus Luhan.

"Lulu memang pintar" balasnya dengan bangga.

"Jadi?"

"Ah, iya. Lulu datang dari sebuah planet di luar angkasa bernama EXO planet" tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun selain senyuman manisnya yang tak pernah lepas sejak mendapati Luhan di ranjangnya.

"Lulu ini _vampire_level tujuh, Lulu punya papa yang tampan, mama yang ada planet surga dan tiga _hyung_ yang aneh..." Sehun menyerngit saat mendengar planet surga.

"Surga itu bukan planet"

"Kata papa surga itu planet..."

"Kalau surga itu planet kau pasti bisa ke sana seperti ke bumi" Luhan terdiam.

"Jadi inti kedatanganmu ke sini untuk apa hmm?"

"Oh itu? Untuk mencari pangeran _vampire_ dan membawanya ke EXO planet!" seru Luhan dengan girang, sementara Sehun hanya ber'o'ria sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah menemukan sang pangeran?"

"Belum..." jawab Luhan dengan nada sedih.

"Seharusnya raja saja yang menjemput pangeran, jangan anak kecil sepertimu. Nanti kalau kau diculik bagaimana?"

"Papa akan datang!"

"Papamu pasti sangat baik, ya?" gumam Sehun.

"Hmm apa yang kau bawa di dalam tasmu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan curiga pada ransel Luhan. Dengan malas Luhan mengeluarkan semua yang ada di tasnya, Sehun sempat terkikik saat melihat botol susu khas bayi itu keluar dari ransel Luhan dan satu lagi yang membuat Sehun berhenti terkikik saat mata tajamnya melihat benda laknat itu keluar dari ransel _vampire_ mungil nan polos di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa kondom?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan yang asing dengan kata kondom.

"Kondom... Yang ini" ujar Sehun sembari menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

"Ohh balon ini namanya kondom?" Luhan mengangkat kondom itu sembari tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan tangan besarnya.

"Jadi kau pikir ini balon?" tanya Sehun setelah mengambil alih kondom itu dari tangan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hahh aku akan menyita ini... Lanjutkan, ini apa?"

"Yahh tapi Kai... Nanti kembalikan ya, kalau tidak nanti Lulu diomeli" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Ini apa?" Luhan menatap teropong kesayangannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini teropong masa depan~" ujarnya sembari memeluk teropong itu dengan kedua lengan kecilnya.

"Masa depan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Yup, kalau _hyung_ meneropong sesuatu atau seseorang maka _hyung _bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada benda atau orang tersebut" Sehun menangguk mengerti, tangan mungil itu memberikan teropong aneh itu pada Sehun.

"Mau coba?" tanyanya, Sehun dengan sigap mengambil teropong itu lalu mengarahkannya pada ranjangnya.

"_Nghh hyunggie~_" _nampak gambaran dua orang namja dengan postur tubuh_ _yang berbeda _

_jauh tengah dalam keadaan tak berbusana._

_Di atas, sang namja besar mengukung namja yang lebih kecil dengan beberapa kali sentakan ia berikan pada tubuh mungil itu._

"_Apa sayang?" Sehun kenal suara itu. Sangat kenal. Itu suaranya sendiri._

"_Lebih dalam, hyung~" dibawanya pandangan pada teropong itu ke arah samping sehingga sosok namja mungil itu dapat terlihat._

"Luhan..." lirih Sehun dengan napas tercekat, dilepasnya teropong itu dengan cepat.

"Kenapa _hyung?_" tanya Luhan dengan bingung.

"Sehunnie~ Cepat turun sayang..." sebuah suara menginteruipsi melalui _intercom_ di kamar Sehun.

"_Ne, eomma..._" jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"_A-ani..._ Ayo kita turun, kau harus bertemu dengan _eomma..._"

"_Eomma? _Lulu mau punya _eomma_" ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya, kedua tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengukung lengan besar Sehun. Keduanya berjalan keluar kamar dengan beriringan.

"Tidak bisa, _eomma-_ku ya _eomma-_ku" jawab Sehun dengan nada datar, tangan mungil itu terlepas dari lengannya.

"Lulu mengerti..." lirihnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, sontak Sehun merasa bersalah karenanya.

"_Mi-miahae..._ _Hyung _tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau bisa memiliki _eomma_ juga kalau kau mau tapi jangan menanggis ya?" ujar Sehun kalang kabut setelah melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Jinjja?_" Luhan mengubah ekspresinya dengan sekali kedip, kini mata rusanya kembali berbinar.

'_Tahu begitu kubiarkan saja dia menanggis_' geram Sehun dalam hati.

"_Ne..._. Sesukamu" jawab Sehun saat kaki jenjangnya menapakki anak tangga terakhir.

"Woahh kau menemukan gadis kecil ini di mana, Sehunnie?" ujar seorang _yeoja _paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya dengan riang.

"Lulu bukan perempuan!" protes si mungil berwajah cantik sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"_Aigoo_ kau lucu sekali... _Eomma_ jadi menginginkan seorang putri"

"Kalau begitu buat saja dengan _appa_" balas Sehun sembari menarik salah satu kursi di hadapannya.

"Duduklah, Lu..." pinta Sehun sembari menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan.

'_Aroma bayi... Anak ini terlalu menggemaskan' _batin Sehun.

Boa –_eomma _Sehun- masih memandangi kedua _namja_ berbeda postur tubuh di depannya.

"Ayo... Ayo, dimakan. Oh ya, siapa namamu manis?" tanya Boa dengan lembut.

"Luhan, _eomma~_" ujar Luhan dengan senyum polosnya, Boa memandanginya dengan tatapan gemas.

"Ahh~ kau mengingatkanku pada Sehun kecil..." ujar Boa menerawang masa lalu.

"_Eomma_, jangan mulai" Sehun memandang Boa dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Memang Sehun hyung kenapa?" Luhan masih membiarkan piringnya kosong sementara Sehun sudah meletakan beberapa lauk di piringnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah iya, Luhannie harus makan yang banyak ya biar cepat besar seperti Sehun _hyung_" Boa mulai mengambil alih piring Luhan dan dengan telaten mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk yang tak pernah Luhan lihat di rumahnnya.

"Tidak ada sayur?" tanya Luhan memastikan yang terdengar berbeda di telinga Boa dan Sehun.

"Pintarnya~" Boa memuji.

"Kau makan sayur?" tanya Sehun dengan ragu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Hanya memastikan, di rumah Lulu tidak ada makanan seperti ini. Papa selalu memakan sayur dan Lulu tidak suka itu"

"Kau belum menemukan makanan _alternative_-mu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menyerngit, pasalnya Luhan belum pernah menyinggung perihal makanan _alternative_ _vampire_ pada Sehun.

"Belum..." jawabnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan paham oleh Sehun, Boa menatap anaknya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia _vampire_, _eomma..._" ujar Sehun dengan cepat.

"Level berapa?" tanya sang _eomma_ yang telah mengerti duduk permasalahannya.

"Level tujuh..." kini Luhan menjawab dengan ragu, mata rusanya memandang sepasang anak dan ibu itu bergantian.

"Ohh begitu, tunggu di sini sebentar..." Boa mengulum senyum manis lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju sebuah ruangan di sebelah meja makan.

"_Eomma _kemana _hyung?_" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Mengambil sesuatu..." jawab Sehun yang sedang fokus dengan makanannya.

"Lulu lapar... Lulu mau darah, Lulu hisap leher _hyung,_ ya?" ujar Luhan sembari mendekati Sehun.

"_Shireo!_ Kau harus belajar memakan makanan lain, lagi pula kau tidak bisa menghisap darahku..."

"Huhh memang sih... Tapi makan apa?"

"Ini..." suara Boa menginterupsi.

Boa keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama beberapa _maid_ di belakangnya, para _maid_ membawa masing-masing satu macam makanan yang masih tertutup, mereka berbaris dengan rapi di sepanjang meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Luhan menyerngit tanda tak mengerti, sementara Sehun masih setia dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya.

"Buka" perintah Boa dengan suara halusnya, maka dengan serempak para _maid_ membuka penutup dari tiap makanan yang dibawa. Luhan menatap semua makanan di hadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau masih level tujuh 'kan? Aku juga pernah di level itu dan makanan terbaikku adalah makanan manis, tadi aku sempat membaca pikiranmu. Kau menyalah artikan rasa manis dalam darah manusia sebagai makanan. Jadi sekarang makanlah makanan yang kau suka" Sehun bersuara, dikulumnya sebuah senyuman tipis ketika Luhan mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Selamat makan!" seru Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya. Tangan mungilnya mulai mengambil _ice cream cake_ yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Sesekali ia meminum minuman manis yang Sehun sebut _bubble tea._

"_Hyung_..." seru Luhan di tengah kegiatan menggigitnya.

"Hmm?" Sehun menjawab sembari melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Luhannie suka?" tanya Boa yang kembali ke kursinya semula.

"_Nge! (Ne!)_" jawab Luhan antusias dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya.

"Pelan saja, sayang..." ujar Boa sembari tersenyum gemas.

"_Hyung,_ bagaimana _hyung_dan _eomma_tahu makan _alternative_? Apa kalian juga _vampire_?" tanya Luhan setelah menelan makanannya.

"_Eomma_ bukan tetapi Sehun iya" ujar Boa membuat Luhan menyerngit.

"Maksudnya?"

"Nanti kujelaskan di kamar, sekarang kau makan dulu" ujar Sehun setelah menyeruput _choco bubble tea_-nya.

"_Arraseo_" jawab Luhan mengerti. Luhan selesai makan setelah memakan tiga potong _ice cream cake_, tiga _cup_ _ice cream vanilla_, dua potong _chesse cake,_ setengah piring _mochi_, dan empat _cup bubble tea_ rasa _taro_ yang malam itu ia _claim_sebagai minuman kesukaannya.

"Luhannie mau tidur sendiri? Nanti _eomma_ akan siapkan kamar untuk Luhannie" tanya Boa sembari membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Lulu tidak suka tidur sendiri..." rengek Luhan dengan suara manjanya.

"Aaaa _kyeopta!_" seru Boa kegirangan lalu jemari lentiknya secara otomatis mencubit pipi tembam Luhan dengan pelan. Sehun memandang kegiatan Boa dan Luhan dengan jengah.

"Kalau begitu Luhanie mau tidur dengan _eomma?_" tannya Boa dengan ekspresi gemasnya. Luhan baru saja mau membuka kedua belah bibir mungilnya namun, sebuah suara terlebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"_Shireo!_ Dia akan tidur denganku malam ini, _eomma_" ujar Sehun tak terima.

**...**

Di sinilah Luhan sekarang, sebuah kamar mandi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya di EXO planet. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi malamnya, tubuh mungilnya dibalut_bathrobe_ milik Sehun yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya, tangan mungilnya meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan kamar Sehun. Ditatapnya sang pemilik kamar yang sedang berkutat dengan buku dan alat tulis di mejanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan.

"_Ne,_ _hyungie_ sedang apa?" tanya Luhan sembari berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"Mengejakan tugas. Rambutmu masih basah"

**SRET**

Sehun mengambil alih handuk di pundak Luhan lalu memutar tubuh_namja_ bermata rusa itu.

"Duduklah" tanpa buang waktu Luhan segera menurut. Sehun mengusap untaian rambut halus itu dengan perlahan dan lembut, sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat tingkah polos _namja_ mungil itu.

"_Jja,_selesai. Sekarang ganti bajumu" ujar Sehun sembari menunjuk sebuah kaos biru laut miliknya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak membawa baju 'kan? Pakai itu dulu, besok _eomma_ akan membelikan baju baru dengan ukuranmu jadi sekarang kau tidur dengan itu dulu" ujar Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan yang tak mau ambil pusing segera memakai kaos yang sebenarnya masih kebesaran pada tubuh mungilnya. Dengan mudahnya Luhan melepaskan _bathrobe_ di tubuhnya melupakan seorang Sehun yang masih memandangnya, seketika itu juga Sehun tercengang.

**GLUP**

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, belum lagi ingatan tentang hal yang ia lihat di ranjangnya dengan teropong masa depan Luhan. Selesai dengan kaos Sehun, kini Luhan berbaring dengan botol susu kesayangannya, Sehun telah memerintahkan seorang_maid_ untuk mengisinya saat Luhan mandi. Bibir mungilnya masih sibuk menyedot susu dari botol itu seperti bayi, sesekali mata rusanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan menandakan ia mulai mengantuk. Matanya menatap Sehun yang masih setia dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Tanpa melepaskannya botol susu itu dari kedua belah bibir _cherry_-nya, ia membawa tubuh mungilnya itu ke arah Sehun._Namja_ berkulit kelewat pucat yang baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu merasa diperhatikan langsung memalingkan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang lebih mungil, Sehun yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung memeluk Luhan dengan gemas.

'_Sial! Pantas saja appa menyuruh anak ini, sekarang saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Ani, aku akan menahannya di sini sampai appa sendiri yang datang_' batin Sehun.

**PLOP**

"_Hyung..._Sesak..." rengek Luhan setelah melepas botol susu dari mulutnya. Sehun yang mendengar rengekan Luhan seketika merenggangkan pelukkannya.

"_Mianhae..._Lanjutkan minumnya" ujar Sehun sembari mengusap rambut Luhan. Luhan mengangguk patuh.

"_Hyungie_mau?" tanya Luhan sembari menyodorkan botol susunya pada Sehun, membuat _namja_itu hadapannya terkekeh.

"Aku sudah tidak minum susu malam, habiskanlah..." ujar Sehun dengan lembut lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali pada ranjang _king size_miliknya. Satu menit setelah ucapan Sehun, Luhan mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda mengantuknya. Sesekali ia menguap dengan lucu tak lupa mata rusanya ia usap dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum karenanya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah 'kan?" ujar Sehun sembari mengusap rambut Luhan. _Namja_yang lebih mungil menggeleng dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"_Hyung_belum menjelaskan yang tadi..." ujar Luhan dengan suara lemahnya.

"Ohh itu, mana teropong masa depanmu?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menyerngit, diambilnya teropong yang berada di nakas sebelah kiri itu lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Tidak, kau yang memakainya... Arahkan padaku" pinta Sehun sembari mengeluarkan _smirk_tipisnya. Luhan menggaruk-garuk pipi kemerahannya yang tidak gatal lalu melakukan apa yang Sehun minta. Mata rusanya yang tadinya sudah akan menutup terbuka lebar setelah melihat penampilan Sehun yang seperti raja _vampire_, dengan wajah yang lebih dewasa, tak lupa jubah hitam dengan lambang EXO planet di dada kiri jubah dan lambang pusaran angin di masing-masing sisi kerahnya (kayak kerah baju pramuka yang ada lambangnya di kerah gitu)

"_H-hyung_pangeran _vampire_?" ujar Luhan dengan napas tercekat.

**.**

**.::. Alternative .::.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya setelah tadi malam mengintrogasi Sehun dengan setumpuk pertanyaan yang tak habis-habis dari kedua belah bibir ranumnya dan terhenti karena, rasa mengantuk yang mengambil alih kesadarannya. Mata rusanya mengerjap dengan lucu, hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah sisi kosong yang semalam di tempati Sehun.

"_Hyungie_ kemana?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Ketukan pada pintu kamar Sehun menyita atensinya, dengan langkah malas kaki mungilnya mendekati pintu lalu membukannya.

"Sehunnie!" tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ berseragam menghambur memeluk angin(?) di atas kepala Luhan.

**1 Detik**

**2 Detik**

**3 Detik**

"SEHUNNIE, KENAPA KAU MENYUSUT BEGINI?!" teriakan sang_yeoja_menggelegar di _mansion_ keluarga Oh itu.

**...**

Hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar dari ruang makan keluarga Oh, di sana duduklah Sehun, Luhan, dan seorang _yeoja_yang diketahui bernama Krystal. Sesekali Krystal menatap Luhan seolah ingin memakan _namja_mungil itu sekali lahap. Sementara Sehun yang melihatnya menampakkan tatapan tajam andalannya pada sang _yeoja_dengan sangat kentara.

"Hentikan itu! Luhan jadi takut melihatmu" perintah Sehun dengan dingin sementara Krystal yang diperingati hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Luhannie mau _noona_ suapi?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris ucapan Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lucu, baru saja satu suapan_macaron_ingin dilayangkan Krystal namun, tangan kekar Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Luhan pada pangkuannya.

"Biar aku yang menyuapinya" ujar Sehun, mata Krystal seketika membulat dengan binar yang sangat kentara di dalamnya.

"Sehunnie sudah membuka hati?" tanya Krystal yang tak ditanggapi Sehun, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menyuapi Luhan yang dipangku menghadapnya agar tidak melihat wajah Krystal.

"Lulu mau _bubble tea_" rengek Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya, Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum lalu mengambilkan _bubble tea_rasa _taro_kesukaan Luhan.

"KYAAA KALIAN COCOK SEKALI! AKU _FAN_PERTAMA KALIAN!" pekik Krystal dengan kencang membuat Luhan yang sedang menyeruput _bubble tea_tersedak, seketika Sehun menatap Krystal dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Lihat yang kau lakukan, Luhan jadi tersedak" geram Sehun menahan emosi, tangannya ia bawa ke punggung mungil Luhan, menepuknya beberapa kali hingga Luhan merasa lebih baik.

"_Mianhae..._" ujar Krystal dengan wajah menyesal. Sehun tak menanggapi, mata tajamnya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu.

"Lu... _Hyung_akan pergi ke sekolah sekarang, kau tunggulah di rumah..."

"Dan kau, aku sedang tidak ingin semobil denganmu, ja-" lanjut Sehun sembari memandang Krystal.

"Yakk kau tega sekali pada sepupumu!" protes Krystal tak terima.

"Aishh ini..." ujar Sehun sembari melempar sebuah kunci mobil pada Krystal.

"Kkkk kau yang terbaik, aku duluan ya~" pamit Krystal sembari memberikan _wink_-nya pada Luhan yang berdampak pada tingkat emosi seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hahh anak itu..." gumam Sehun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memijat pangkal hidung mancungnya.

"_Hyung_..." panggil Luhan dengan nada manja sembari menarik-narik kemeja sekolah Sehun.

"Hmm?" Sehun menatap mata rusa itu.

"Lulu ikut, ya..." mohonnya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, jangan lupakan _deer eyes attack_-nya namun, Sehun menggeleng dengan ragu sebagai balasannya.

"Ti-Dak" dipindahkannya Luhan ke tempat semula lalu diraihnya ransel hitamnya.

"_Hyung..._" Luhan merengek dengan wajah berkaca-kaca membuat Sehun seketika frustasi akibat ulahnya.

"Haishh sudahlah, _hyung_akan pulang nanti sore. Sebentar lagi_eomma_ akan datang, jadi kau tunggu di sini jangan kemana-mana,_arra?_" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas lalu pergi menuju garasinya.

"Ishh _hyung_ menyebalkan! Sama saja seperti mereka huhh" sungut Luhan sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

**...**

Setelah keberangkatan Sehun ke sekolah Luhan hanya berdiam diri di kamar Sehun dengan _bathrobe_yang kebesaran menandakan si mungil baru selesai dengan acara mandinya. Luhan hanya berguling-guling di ranjang Sehun hingga bosan, sampai suara ketukan pintu terdengar untuk kedua kalinya di kamar itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan sembari menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Ini _eomma,_ sayang. Sehun sudah berangkat ke sekolah ya?" tanya Boa sembari membuka pintu kamar Sehun, tangan halusnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan lalu menggendongnya di depan. Beberapa _maid_ ikut masuk untuk membawa belanjaan Boa.

"_Ne_, _hyungie_ tidak mau mengajak Lulu!" adu Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya. Boa terkekeh mendengarnya, diciumnya pipi menggemaskan Luhan lalu diletakkannya tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang.

"Luhannie, coba pilih mana yang mau kau pakai" ujar Boa sembari menunjukkan berbagai macam potong baju yang ia beli untuk Luhan. _Namja_cilik bermata rusa itu mengambil sebuah_sweater_berwarna _baby blue_dengan kepala rusa di tengahnya, tak lupa celana pendek berbahan _jeans_yang menutupi kaki mungilnya sebatas lutut. Luhan membawa semuanya ke dalam kamar mandi lalu memakainya. Boa menatap _namja_ bermata rusa itu dengan gemas.

"Kyaaa ternyata cocok sekali" pekiknya girang. Luhan tersenyum, lalu memberikan tatapan memelasnya yang paling tidak bisa ditolak.

"Lulu mau ke sekolah Sehun _hyung,_ boleh _ne_?" tanyanya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Boa yang memang tak bisa menolak hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"_Jinjja?_"

"Iya sayang, tetapi, Luhannie harus memakai sepatu dan sarapan dulu baru Ahn _ahjussi_ akan mengantar ke sekolah Sehun, _arra?_" ujar Boa sembari memakaikan sepasang _sneakers_ di kaki mungil Luhan,_namja_bermarga Xi itu mengangguk lucu.

"Tetapi kenapa harus di antar? Lulu 'kan bisa pergi dengan atlas Xiumin _hyung_"

"Ini di tengah kota, sayang. Kau harus terbiasa diantar agar tidak mencurigakan" ujar Boa sembari membawa Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lucu dengan patuh, sampailah ia di pekarangan keluarga Oh yang _super_ luas. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya berseragam tengah menunggunya sembari berdiri di depan pintu mobil dengan seulas senyum hangat.

"Ah! _Eomma_ hampir lupa, pakai ini sayang" ujar Boa sembari mengeluarkan sebuah liontin bulan purnama lalu mengalungkannya di leher Luhan.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Luhan sembari memiringkan wajahnya.

"Ini untuk menjaga Luhan agar tidak terpengaruh oleh sinar matahari" bisik Boa.

**.**

**.::. Alternative .::.**

**.**

**SM Senior High School**

Puluhan mobil berlalu-lalang memasuki sekolah termahal di Seoul itu, entah yang hanya mengantar sampai di depan pintu masuk atau mobil yang dibawa sendiri oleh para murid. Sebagian besar murid yang bersekolah di SM _SHS_adalah anak dari para petinggi negara, pengusaha dan para _artist_ yang meniti karir mereka sejak dini. Tak terkecuali seorang Oh Sehun, pangeran sekolah yang sangat hemat dalam hal bicara dan sangat konsisten dengan ekpresi _pocker face_-nya. Calon pewaris dari perusahaan besar _Oh Corporation_ini merupakan satu-satunya cucu dari pemilik SM _SHS_yang merupakan salah satu aset kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Oh. Sementara Oh Krystal –yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Oh Sehun-, merupakan puteri dari Oh Kangin –anak angkat Oh Sooman, kakek Sehun-. Kembali pada keadaan di _SM SHS,_sebuah kerubunan murid yang sebagian besar merupan _yeoja_menyita sedikit perhatian seorang_namja_ berkulit agak gelap yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Wahh Sehun kembali menduduki peringkat pertama" ujar seorang murid _yeoja_kagum.

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan pangeran paling sempurna" timpal _yeoja_ lain tak kalah kagum. _Namja_ _tan_ber-_name tag_ Kim Jongin yang mendengar hal itu hanya memutar kedua manik gelapnya tanda jengah saat kaki jenjangnya terhenti tak jauh dari mading sekolah.

"Apa kau sedang menguping, Kim Jongin?" tanya seorang_namja_mungil dengan pipi _chubby_tak lupa di sebelahnya berdiri seorang_namja_yang sering Jongin panggil '_wajah kotak'_.

"Untuk apa aku menguping? Jangan-jangan kalian yang mau menguping" jawab Jongin sembari mengindikkan kedua bahunya.

"Yak! Apa yang barusan kau bilang?!" Xiumin mulai memanas, Chen yang berada di samping menyaksikan perselisihan Kim bersaudara itu hanya terkikik geli tanpa mau menengahi.

"_Wae_? Kau sepertinya sudah memanas, _hyung._ Butuh air?" ujar Jongin dengan wajah meledek, tak lupa tangan kurang putihnya menggoyangkan sebuah botol air mineral ke arah Xiumin.

"Kita selesaikan di rumah!" bisik Xiumin _final_ di telinga Jongin lalu menyeret Chen dengan tidak manusiawi ke kelasnya. Jongin sempat terkekeh seketika terdiam ketika sebuah tendangan dari kaki terlatih menyapa wajahnya.

**BUGH**

Jongin langsung memasang wajah malasnya seolah bergumam,_'Selalu ditendang, memang wajah tampanku ini samsak?!'_

"Jangan macam-macam dengan air pada kaki Xiumin _hyung_, Kai!" geram Baekhyun di telinga Kai _a.k.a._ Jongin lalu mengulurkan jemari lentiknya untuk membantu Jongin yang sempat tersungkur karena ulahnya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir Sehun seperti seorang_vampire_?" tanya Jongin dengan nada serius membuat emosi Baekhyun mereda.

"Ck... Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau mengambil kesimpulan dari mana?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyerngit.

Kai menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun lalu berdiri, dia mengindikkan bahunya lalu beberapa saat kemudian matanya menyipit.

"Yak! Kau dengar perkataanku tidak sih?!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuyarkan keterdiaman Kai.

"_Hyung,_ Luhan di sini!"

"_MWO?!_"

**...**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, semua muridpun sudah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Namun, sesosok _namja_ mungil bermata rusa masih asik berkeliaran di koridor sekolah dengan leluasa karena faktanya koridor itu sepi.

"Eoh? Itu 'kan Luhan!" pekik seorang _yeoja_ bersurai _dark brown_sembari mendatangi sosok mungil yang berjalan entah kemana.

"Luhannie~ Kau sedang apa?" tanya Krystal saat sudah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan yang baru satu meter lebih beberapa senti.

"Krystal _noona_!" pekik Luhan girang lalu memeluk _yeoja_ di hadapannya. Dengan tidak sabaran Krystal menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan gemas.

"Kau mencari Sehun, ya?" tanya Krystal dan mendapat jawaban anggukan imut dari Luhan.

"Wahh kebetulan sekali para guru sedang rapat, _noona_ akan membawamu ke kelas Sehun. Dia sedang melakukan hal yang membosankan (_read_: membaca)" ucap Krystal dengan penuh semangat.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Luhan dengan mata rusa berbinarnya.

"_Ne!_ Tetapi, sebelumnya... _Poppoyo~_" pinta Krystal sembari menyodorkan pipi kirinya.

**CHU~**

"KYAA~" pekik Krystal kesenangan.

"Apa-apaan sih _yeoja_itu!" geram seorang _namja_ bermata mungil sembari mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya memasuki gua pendengarannya saat mendengar pekikan Krystal yang terlihat membelakangi dirinya tanpa memperlihatkan Luhan dalam gendongannya.

"Ck, kau malah asik sendiri melihat seorang Krystal memekik! _Palli_! Luhan pasti sedang tersesat" teriak _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ di belakangnya.

"Hahhh iya iya, siapa juga yang sedang sibuk melihatnya" seru Baekhyung –si _namja_ bermata mungil- itupun melanjutkan acara mari-mencari-_maknae_-kita ditemani Xiumin.

**.**

**.::. Alternative .::.**

**.**

**BRAK**

Pintu ruangan kelas yang berisi dua puluhan siswa itu terbuka dengan sang pelaku yang sedang menggendong mahluk –Luhan bukan manusia(?)- mungil yang sangat menggemaskan. Seketika mata seisi murid di kelas itu tertuju pada _namja_mungil dalam dekapan Krystal, pengecualian pada seorang _namja_ _albino_yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan sepasang manik masih setia pada bacaannya.

"KYAA~" pekik para _yeoja_dan _namja_berstatus _uke_saat melihat Luhan memandang mereka dengan senyuman manisnya. Mata rusanya masih mencari sosok _namja_ yang ia rindukan.

"_Hyungie_!" pekik Luhan girang saat maniknya menemukan Sehun sedang serius membaca. Sontak semua murid menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Sementara Sehun masih acuh.

"Anak itu _dongsaeng-_nya Sehun?" celetuk salah seorang _yeoja_yang sedang memperhatikan wajah Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian. Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Krystal menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Luhan itu _uke_-nya Sehun" jawaban Krystal akhirnya bisa menyita perhatian Sehun yang sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan_horror_.

"_MWO_?!" _coor_ seisi kelas dengan kompak.

**...**

Ruangan khusus untuk seorang Oh Sehun di sekolah menjadi tempat teraman untuk saat ini, begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat membawa Krystal dan Luhan kemari. Mereka duduk di sofa berwarna biru langit yang ditata memutari meja bundar yang berada di tengahnya. Sehun masih menatap Krystal dengan tatapan menusuk andalannya, sedang Krystal tak terlalu memedulikannya ia lebih memilih menatap Luhan yang sedang menyeruput jusnya dengan cara yang imut. Jangan lupakan tangan mungilnya yang memegang sekotak _rhumballs_.

"Bersihkan namaku, Oh Krystal!" geram Sehun sebisa mungkin menahan emosi. Luhan menatap sepasang _namja_dan _yeoja_di depan kiri dan kanannya secara bergantian. Tangan mungilnya mengarahkan sebuah _rhumball_ ke mulut Sehun.

"_Hyungie_, aaaa~ " ujar Luhan sembari mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin untuk menyuapi bibir Sehun yang nyatanya terlalu tinggi dirinya. Sehun mendesah lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tangan Luhan.

**KLIK**

Tepat saat Luhan sedang menyuapi Sehun, Krystal mengabadikannya momen itu dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Kyaaa~ Kalian manis sekali" ujar Krystal kesenangan. Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"_Arraseo_... Aku akan kembali ke kelas dan membersihkan namamu, tuan muda Oh yang terhormat. _Annyeong,_ Luhannie~" ujar Krystal sembari melambai ke arah Luhan dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ke sekolahku?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan teduh, Luhan yang tengah mengunyah _rhumball_-nya sembari mengerjap lucu membuat sebuah senyum terukir di bibir sang_namjaalbino._

"Aku merindukan, _hyung_..." jawab Luhan setelah selesai menelan bola coklat di dalam mulutnya. Sehun terkikik mendengarnya lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"_Hyungie_, ayo pulang ke EXO planet" ajak Luhan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat ingin aku pulang, ya?" tanya Sehun sembari memainkan pipi gembil Luhan, sementara Luhan mengangguk lucu.

"Tetapi ada syaratnya" sambung Sehun sembari mengeluarkan_smirk_andalannya.

"Apa syaratnya, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan dengan tidak sabaran.

"Syaratnya adal-"

**BRAK**

"Hahh... Hahh... Benarkan hahh... Yang kubilang hahh... Bayi rusa itu di sini hahh..." seketika pintu ruangan pribadi itu terbuka dan menampakkan tiga _namja_ yang Luhan kenal sebagai_hyung_angkatnya.

**.**

**.::. Alternative .::.**

**.**

"Ohh jadi mereka semua _hyung_-mu?" tanya Sehun sembari memandangi ketiga _namja_ di hadapannya.

"_Ne_! Ini Xiumin _hyung_ yang atlasnya kubawa, dia _hyung_ pertamaku" ujar Luhan sembari menunjuk Xiumin, Sehun yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu peduli akan keberadaan murid lain –selain Krystal- memang tidak pernah mengenal ketiga _namja_ tersebut.

"Ini Baekhyun _hyung_ yang _eyeliner_-nya kubawa" sambung Luhan yang beralih pada _namja_ manis dengan guratan _eyeliner_ di matanya.

"Nah, kalau yang ini Kai _hyung,_ yang balon kondomnya kubawa!" pekik Luhan dengan suara keras membuat kedua _namja _yang dikenalkan sebelumnya memberi _death glare _pada _namja_ _tan _di samping mereka.

"_Kkamjong!_" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Jadi kau yang mengambil kondomku?!" ujar Kai tanpa mempedulikan kedua _hyung_-nya.

"_Hyungie~_" dengan segera Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi dipangku membelakangi Sehun menjadi menghadap Sehun. Sehun secara reflek memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"_Gwenchana..._" ujar Sehun sembari mengusap pungung kecil Luhan.

"Hahh dasar bayi _vampire_" gumam Kai dengan acuh.

"Bayi _vampire_? Jadi Luhan masih bayi?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah terkejutnya. Sementara Kai bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku juga _vampire_ kalau kalian ingin tahu" sambung Sehun yang merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan.

"Lebih tepatnya pangeran _vampire_!" tambah Luhan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"_JINJJA?_" seru Xiumin tak percaya.

"Sepertinya dugaanmu benar" ujar Baekhyun sembari menepuk bahu Kai.

"Kulitnya sangat menggambarkan hal itu" ucap Kai dengan penuh keyakinan membuat Sehun menyerngit.

"Kulitku memang begini, kau saja yang terlalu gelap" timpal Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sehingga ketiga _namja_ yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yakk! Aku ini eksotis bukan gelap" Kai membela diri.

"Hidungmu juga pesek _hyung _kkkk~" ujar Luhan yang membuat Kai semakin geram dan tiba-tiba...

"Grrr..."

**WUSH**

Seketika itu juga Kai menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dia kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung.

"Dia sedang berubah menjadi _werewolf_, Yang Mulia..." jawab Xiumin sembari menahan tawanya.

"Ohh begitu, jadi Luhan masih bayi?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Yup, dia baru berusia lima puluh tahun walau dia berada di level tujuh, di bumi dia terlihat seperti lima tahun, Yang Mulia..." jawab Baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Sehun.

"Jadi kau sudah berhasil menemukan pangeran, lalu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran pada _namja_ mungil yang baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap para _hyung_-nya.

"Oh iya, syaratnya apa, _hyungie_?" tanya Luhan sembari mendongak guna menatap mata elang Sehun.

"Nanti kuberitahu di rumah" jawab Sehun sembari mengacak surai Luhan.

"Baiklah..."

"Apa kelas kalian juga kosong sampai istirahat?" tanya Sehun pada Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"_Ne_"

"Hmm... Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kelas, aku titip Luhan pada kalian, ya? Kim _saem_ akan masuk sebelum istirahat" ujar Sehun panjang lebar membuat kedua _namja_ berstatus _uke_ di hadapannya terpaku karena belum pernah mendengar Sehun berbicara sepanjang itu sebelumnya.

"_Hyung_ pergi dulu. Jangan nakal, _ne?_" ujar Sehun sembari meletakan Luhan pada kursinya setelah sebelumnya Sehun berdiri dari sana.

"_Ne_! _Hyungie _belajar dengan benar, _ne_~" balas Luhan sembari berdiri di kursinya dan...

**CHU**

Luhan menarik dasi Sehun agar _namja_ _albino_ itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium tepat di bibir Sehun, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat namun dapat menghangatkan hati Sehun.

'_I'll get you, tonight' _ batin Sehun.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, kedua _namja _yang diketahui sebagai _hyung _Luhan segera mewawancarai sang adik seakan tidak ada hari esok.

**...**

**Masion Oh**

Malampun tiba, Luhan kembali meminum susunya setelah satu jam yang lalu ia makan malam dengan berbagai makanan manis kesukaannya. Sehun sempat menawari ketiga _hyung _Luhan untuk menginap di rumahnya namun ditolak dengan halus oleh ketiganya, katanya setelah selesai bersekolah mereka harus kembali menuju EXO planet. Sehun yang sedang memasukkan bukunya dalam tas tak sengaja menjatuhkan sepucuk surat yang merupakan undangan para orang tua murid untuk mengambil hasil belajar anak mereka selamat satu semester pembelajaran. Sehun menatap surat itu dengan sendu, pasalnya ia selalu melihat teman-temannya datang bersama para ayah mereka dan itu membuatnya iri. Meskipun ia menjadi peringkat pertama dan merupakan seorang pangeran, namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapati figur seorang ayah yang ia rindukan.

_Namja kecil itu terus menangis saat melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar dari balik pintu ruangan. Semula ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada keluarganya dan siapa ayahnya sebenarnya. Tetapi, pada malam itu semuanya terbongkar. Sang ibu meminta sedikit waktu dari ayahnya untuk memperhatikan Sehun –si namja kecil- namun yang ia dapat adalah penolakan tegas dari sang suami._

"_Sehun masih kecil, ia butuh perhatianmu!"_

"_Aku tahu, tetapi aku adalah seorang raja! Mengertilah, aku harus mengurus rakyat-rakyatku di sana... Aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sisinya dan kurasa Sehun bisa mengerti"_

"_Dia memang terlihat mengerti tetapi, tahukah kau di setiap hari yang ia lewati tanpamu ia selalu murung dan sedih"_

"_Anakku adalah seorang vampire yang kuat, semua vampire itu kuat!"_

"_Tetapi dia juga setengah manusia, Kangta!"_

"_Ahh ya, itulah yang membuatnya lemah... Dia setengah manusia, dia terlalu lama tinggal di bumi. Kurasa aku akan membawanya ke planetku"_

"_Andwae! Sehunku akan tetap di sini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya!"_

"_Hahh baiklah, pada waktunya ia juga akan menjadi raja dan menggantikanku. Aku pastikan itu akan terjadi!"_

"_Itu semua harus sesuai pilihan Sehun, kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan!"_

"_Baiklah, kupastikan ia akan menggantikanku di EXO planet. Kita tunggu saja"_

**...**

"_Hyungie..._" panggil Luhan saat melihat Sehun melamun.

"_N-ne?_" jawab Sehun dengan sedikit terbata.

"Syaratnya apa, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan sembari menggenggam botol susunya yang isinya tinggal setegah. Sehun mengembangkan _smirk_-nya.

"Syaratnya... Kau harus menuruti apa yang _hyung _inginkan malam ini tanpa protes, _arraci_?" ujar Sehun sembari melangkah menuju ranjangnya tak lupa menggendong _namja_ mungil bermata rusa itu bersamanya. Luhan menanggapi dengan anggukan antusias.

"Anak pintar... Sekarang buka bajumu ya?" ujar Sehun sembari menepuk _butt_ padat Luhan lalu menurunkannya di atas ranjang. Tanpa protes Luhan segera membuka piyama _two pieces _serta dalamannya.

"Sudah, _hyungie_" ucap Luhan dengan senyum cerahnya. Sehun menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan lalu membawanya ke atas tubuhnya. Wajah mungil Luhan mendongak guna menatap sang pangeran.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang nanti terjadi padamu" ikrar Sehun sembari mengulum bibir _cherry_ mungil itu. Luhan mengerjap polos mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Maksud, _hyungie_?" tanya Luhan setelah bibirnya terlepas.

"Kita akan menyatu, bersiaplah" Sehun meletakan tubuh Luhan di ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Luhan.

"Whoaa punya _hyungie_ besar sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.::. Alternative .::.**

**16:15 W.I.B.**

**12/04/15**

**18:36 W.I.B.**

**26/10/15**

**[REVISI] Tangerang, 11/05/16**

**00:24 W.I.B.**


	3. PENGUMUMAN

Cuma mau ngumumin kalo gue pindah lapak ke _wattpad_, semua _ff_ bakal di selesain di sana. Yang di sini ga dihapus kok, gatau kenapa lebih nyaman aja di sana. Kalo mau baca silakan cari _author_ yg _username_-nya : Caroline_azul

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya gue lebih nyaman dan akan _stay_ di sana. _So_, sampai ketemu di _wattpad_ ;(

/kecup bareng HunHan satu"/


	4. END

ALTERNATIVE

.

.

.

Author : Ciervo Azul

Title : Alternative

Genre : Fantsy-Romance-Drama

Length : 2 of 2 / end

Cast :

.:. Luhan

.:. Sehun

.:. Boa

.:. Kangta

.:. Others

Warning :

.) AS (Age Switch as always)

.) BL (Boys Love)

.) Beberapa hal ga masuk akal(?)

Summary :

Luhan, vampire mungil yang baru duduk di level tujuh –atau sederajad dengan Junior High School tingkat pertama di bumi– diasingkan dengan satu misi oleh sang ayah yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan bangsa vampire karena kesalah yang ia perbuat. Di malam sunyi saat ia lapar, ia mencoba mengigit seorang namja –Oh Sehun– yang tinggal di sebuah mansion. Namun, naas ia gagal dan tak bisa keluar dari mansion tersebut.

.

.

.

Mata rusa itu menatap kejantanan sang dominan dengan takjub membuat sang pemilik mengembangkan smirk andalannya. Disobeknya sebuah benda familiar berbahan elastis yang ia siapkan beberapa saat sebelumnya lalu dimasukkannya penis tegang itu kedalam alat kontrasepsi tersebut.

"Itu 'kan… Balon Kai hyung." gumam Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Merasa cukup untuk menunggu, tangan besar milik Sehun mulai membuka lebar kedua belah paha mulus milik namja mungil di hadapannya tanpa ragu. Luhan mengangkang lebar di bawahnya tanpa ada penolakan. Kaki-kaki mungil itu bergerak membuka dan menutup pahanya seolah sedang mempermainkan Sehun di atasnya. Dengan sebuah gerakan tegas Sehun menahan kaki Luhan agar tetap terbuka hingga sekarang Sehun bisa sepuasnya menatap lubang merah jambu yang belum tersentuh milik Luhan.

"Hyungie, jangan terlalu lebar. Itu sakit." cicit si mungil saat Sehun tak melepaskan pahanya dan terus memaksanya terbuka lebar, perlahan dilepasnya paha mulus milik si mungil lalu mengecup ringan bagian dalamnya agar sang submisif lebih tenang.

"Mianhae, Lu." Luhan yang masih menggeliat kegelian di bawahnya tak menghiraukan permintaan maafnya. Tak mau berlarut dalam penyesalan Sehun akhirnya mengocok little Lu dengan tangan kanannya pelan. Remas lembut. Kecup ringan. Dan hasilnya desahan kenikmatan milik Luhan yang menggema di seluruh sudut kamar megah milik seorang Oh Sehun. Kaki mungil itu mulai terkulai lemas, napas sang vampire kecil masih terengah-engah dan mata rusanya yang terbuka dengan sayu merupakan keindahan yang Sehun dapatkan. Bibir mungil yang terbuka milik Luhan seolah memanggil bibir tipis Sehun untuk berkelana ke arena dalam. Setelah dirasa napas si mungil mulai teratur Sehunpun segera meraup bibir cherry itu. Lembut dan manis, kedua hal itulah yang ia rasakan. Digigitnya bibir bawah Luhan sehingga terbukalah akses masuk untuk lidah Sehun menginflasi isi dari mulut mungil itu. Telapak tangan lebarnya tak dibiarkan menganggur, tangan kirinya kembali meremas kemaluan milik Luhan sementara tangan kanannya meremas gemas bokong kenyal si mungil. Luhan yang terbawa suasana hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengalungkan sepasang lengan kecilnya pada leher Sehun, sementara lidahnya yang mulai membalas tautan milik namja di atasnya walau masih terkesan amatir tapi Sehun menyukainya karena itu Luhan. Sesekali leguhan mengalun indah di pendengaran Sehun, tanda Luhan menikmati aktivitas mereka saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya, Sehun menatap Luhan penuh cinta. Membiarkan si mungil merasakan orgasme pertamanya tanpa mempedulikan bagian selatannya yang sudah sekeras batang pohon. Luhan mengerjap dengan mata sayunya yang cantik, bibir mungilnya yang bengkak dan basah akibat ulah Sehun menjadi pemancing terbaik untuk napsunya. Lelaki berdarah setengah vampire itu melesakkan kepalanya di antara kedua paha dalam Luhan. Dikecupnya kedua sisi paha mungil itu dengan lembut, lalu mulutnya beralih pada lubang merah jambu yang terlihat sangat sempit di depannya. Dikeluarkannya daging tak bertulang itu dari mulutnya guna mengoda setiap sisi pintu hole sempit milik si mungil. Dengan sekali luncur, lidahnya langsung menerobos lubang ketat itu.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

"Eunghh… Hyungie, gelihhh…" leguh Luhan sembari menggeliat dengan mata rusanya yang tertutup. Sehun tersenyum dalam aksinya tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti.

"Ini belum seberapa, sayang." seringaian andalan Sehun sudah terukir di kedua belah bibirnya. Di atasnya Luhan masih disibukkan dengan desahan. Jari-jemari panjangnya beralih menguasai lubang berkerut milik si mungil. Satu jari. Dua jari. Tiga jari. Suara pekikkan Luhan menggema antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Tak mau menyiksa bagian selatannya lebih lama, Sehunpun memosisikan kejantanannya di antara kedua belah paha mungil lelaki cantik di bawahnya.

"Kau percaya padaku, Lu?" ujar Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang sarat akan napsu. Luhan mengangguk dengan lemah, mata rusanya menatap sang dominan dengan sayu. Cukup sudah alasan Sehun untuk bersatu dengan vampire mungil kesayangannya itu.

JLEB

Dalam sekali hentakkan penis Sehun langsung menyentak sweet spot Luhan dengan telak. Belum sempat si mungil menikmati pemasukkan milik sang dominan, Sehun sudah menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

"Hyungie, sakithhh…" lirih Luhan dengan pandangan sayunya. Bibir Sehun merapalkan kata-kata penenang di telinga vampire manis itu. Setelahnya bibir tipis itu beralih menjilati kedua puting tegang milik Luhan yang mengacung secara perlahan. Cara ini dirasa cukup untuk membuat sang submisif terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya di dalam sana. Tanpa diduga Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, sejenak Sehun terpaku namun detik berikutnya napsu binatang itu mendominasi permainan. Ia bergerak cepat untuk mendapat kenikmatan lebih bagi keduanya. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Suara erangan keduanya menjadi melodi indah di malam itu dengan rintik hujan sebagai pengiring.

Pagipun datang, sang dominan merasa terusik dengan suara ketukan pintu yang tidak bisa dibilang gaduh. Bantal kepala ia rapatkan ke kedua sisi telinganya guna menghalau suara bising dari balik pintu. Namun, orang di balik pintu itu nampak tak menyerah untuk membangunkan sang pemilik kamar. Dengan enggan Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya, perubahan suhu yang menjadi lebih rendahpun langsung ia rasakan. Sontak ia manatap tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian sama sekali, kejadian semalam kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

"Sehun, apa kau di dalam, nak?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya dan itu bukan suara ibunya. Itu suara yang beberapa tahun belakangan ia rindukan. Meskipun ia enggan untuk mengakuinya tapi ia benar-benar merindukan suara ini, suara ayahnya.

"Sehun, buka pintunya, sayang." kali ini suara ibunya. Sehun yakin tadi ia sempat berhalusinasi karena membayangkan kejadian semalam. Dengan gerakan secepat angin Sehun memunguti pakaiannya dan segera memakainya.

"Ada ap–" pria berkulit pucat itu mematung saat melihat pria dewasa di samping ibunya, ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Lama tak berjumpa, nak. Ayah merindukanmu." sebuah pelukkan hangat Kangta berikan pada anak tunggalnya, Sehun masih membeku karena keadaan yang tidak biasa ini.

"Sehun, apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan sang ibu sontak membuat Sehun sadar. Ia segera melepas pelukan sang ayah dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya dengan tergesa. Luhan tak ada di ranjangnya. Sehun beralih ke arah balkon, namun nihil. Sehun mencoba peruntungannya dengan membuka pintu kamar mandi tapi lelaki mungil pengidap acrophobia itu tetap tidak ada. Kedua orang tuanya sudah memasuki kamar sang anak dan menyaksikan kesibukkannya mencari Luhan. Boa memasang wajah cemas sementara Kangta berdiri dengan tenang.

"Dia tidak ada di mana-mana, eomma!" teriak Sehun dengan frustasi.

"Ia sudah kembali." sepasang ibu dan anak di ruangan itu menatap bingung sang sumber suara.

"Secara otomatis dia sudah berada di EXO planet, mungkin sebentar lagi ada beberapa pelayan yang akan mempersiapkannya." Sehun menyerngit.

"Persiapan macam apa yang a-appa maksud?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Persiapan untuk pernikahan."

"PERNIKAHAN?" pekik ibu dan anak itu bersamaan. Kangta hanya memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Iya pernikahan, kau tidak mau menikah dengan Luhan?" sontak pertanyaan Kangta membuat Boa mengingat sesuatu.

"Sehun, kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Luhan?" butuh beberapa menit bagi Sehun untuk mengartikan pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Su-sudah."

Seluruh rakyat di EXO planet sibuk menyiapkan salah satu perayaan besar di planet itu. Kabar mengenai sang putra mahkota yang akan segera datang berta pernikahan menjadi alasan kesibukkan mereka. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah melihat ratu dan putra mahkota menampakkan diri sekalipun dank arena sang pangeran telah memilih mempelainya maka sudah dipastikan mereka akan datang ke planet itu. Ini mungkin bukan kali pertama bagi sang ratu karena semua pernikahan keluarga kerajaan selalu dilakukan di EXO planet, tetapi bagi sang pangeran ini merupakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Di dalam kastil milik keluarga bangsawan ternama di planet itu, seluruh keluarga inti sudah mengelilingi ranjang si bungsu yang masih terlelap dengan tenang. Semua yang melihatnya menggeleng dengan wajah tak percaya terlebih sang ayah.

"Bisa-bisa sang putra mahkota bernapsu pada bayi kecilku." lirih Hangeng. Ketiga kakaknya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang ayah.

"Apa rasanya tubuh seorang bayi semacam Luhan?" pikir Kai dalam hati sembari menyerngit heran.

"Dasar pangeran mesum!" maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Luluku yang manis sudah ditandai." batin Xiumin prihatin. Tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi berbaring dalam balutan piyama dan selembar selimut tebal itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Ia masih sibuk dengan mimpi indahnya dan Sehun ditemani berbagai makanan dan minuman manis kesukaannya. Luhan masih saja tertidur pulas hingga tiga hari berikutnya, mautak mau rencana pernikahan itupun ditunda. Bahkan saat Sehun sudah datang menjenguknya, si mungil masih enggan membuka mata. Ada penyesalan tersendiri di diri Sehun karena terlelapnya Luhan sampai selama ini adalah akibat memuaskan napsunya.

"Appa, kenapa kau menunjuk Luhan untuk membawaku ke sini?" pertanyaan itu yang selalu ada di benak Sehun.

"Itu karena…"

"Sejak kau lahir kalian sudah dijodohkan." itu ayah Luhan. Sontak Sehun beralih menatap calon ayah mertuanya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mengusirnya. Karena kalian sudah dijodohkan maka jika kalian berdekatan kalian akan saling tarik menarik satu sama lain."

"Jadi… Aku melakukannya kare–"

"Bukan… Bukan… Hal itu karena kau tidak bisa mengalahkan napsumu sendiri." Sontak ia merasa bersalah pada lelaki mungil di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya Luhan belum mengalaminya saat…"

"Tak apa, Sehun. Sebenarnya saat itu Luhan bisa saja menolak, tapi nalurinya juga menginginkanmu karena itulah kalian bisa bersatu." jawaban dari Hangeng membuat perasaan Sehun sedikit lega.

Genap dua minggu Sehun menjagai Luhan di kamar tidurnya. Namun tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bagun. Para orang tua juga tidak terlalu mengambil pusing dan hal itu yang membuat Sehun semakin khawatir. Ia tidak mau menikahi orang lain dan tidak akan.

"Sehun, mandilah dulu. Biarkan eomma yang menjaga Luhan." Sehun menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding kamar Luhan. Sudah sore, sang ibu ada benarnya. Tanpa bantahan iapun mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah dipindahkan beberapa di lemari Luhan dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Jadi karena Luhan masih di bawah umur dia tertidur seperti sekarang?" sang raja mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Malam itu sebenarnya bukan saat yang tepat untuk mereka. Tapi Luhan bisa menerimanya, mungkin sedikit lagi dia ak–" kalimat Kangta terpotong oleh suara teriakan sang istri dari kamar atas.

"Sepertinya sudah terjadi." gumaman Kangta tak ditanggapi oleh Hangeng karena ia lebih khawatir akan teriakan Boa yang tadi berkata akan naik ke kamar Luhan. Sehun yang baru setengah berpakaian keluar kamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Ada apa, eomma?" tanyanya khawatir. Boa menunjuk ranjang Luhan dengan tangan gemetar.

"Lu-Luhan… Tubu-Tubuhnya…" rasa penasaran Sehun semakin menjadi akibat keterbataan sang ibu. Di dekatinya ranjang Luhan. Matanya membelalak kala ia mendapati piyama Luhan telah sobek dan tubuh seorang lelaki terbaring di ranjang itu. Wajahnya feminism, bibirnya berwarna secerah buah cherry yang sudah masak, bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya bangir, tubuhnya mungil. Seketika lelaki manis itu membawa kepalan jemari lentik itu ke kelopak matanya. Lalu kedua bola mata bening serupa mata rusa itu menatapnya dengan pancaran kerinduan, seperti seseorang.

"Jangan bilang ka–"

BRAK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan paksa membuat enam pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan atensi pada mereka.

"PAPA!" pekik Luhan kegirangan, baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya tangan lebar Sehun menahannya. Ada perasaan tak rela saat ia melihat kedua bongkahan bulat di bagian belakang Luhan yang jika tak ada ketiga orang tua mereka akan dengan senang hati Sehun remas atau bahkan akan ia tampar hingga warna putihnya berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Benarkan, dia membesar." ujar Kangta dengan tenang. Luhan yang tertahan oleh tangan itu langsung menatap sang pelaku yang dalam keadaan topless. Sontak ia menunduk malu bersamaan dengan timbulnya rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Apa ini selalu terjadi pada vampire yang masih di bawah umur?" tanya Boa penasaran. Hangeng sudah mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Luhan karena sisi kiri telah ditempati sang putra mahkota, sementara di saat bersamaan Kangta mengangguk sebegai jawaban.

"Selalu seperti itu. Karena mereka harus mengimbangi si dominan dalam kasus ini Sehunlah sang dominan." semua orang mengangguk kecuali Luhan yang tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengerjapkan mata rusanya berkali-kali. Sekuat tenaga Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengubah sorot mata polos itu dengan sayu yang menggoda.

"Jadi kapan mereka akan menikah?" tanya Boa dengan girang.

"Kapanpun. Jika mereka sudah siap." Hangeng berkata sembari mengindikkan bahu. Ia sibuk mengusak rambut coklat madu sang anak yang masih terlihat menggemaskan walau tubuhnya bertambah besar.

"Sehun?" Kangta membuyarkan bayangan mesum sang anak untuk malam pertamanya.

"Besok." semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Maksudku… Kapanpun Luhan siap." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sembari menatap Sehun.

"Siap untuk apa, hyungie?" pose bertanya Luhan dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi membuat Sehun berfantasi liar dengan objek leher mulusnya.

"Siap untuk menikah, rusa kecil." Hangeng mengusap rambut sang anak dengan wajah sendu dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Sehun.

"Menikah?"

"Iya, kau menikah denganku. Kita menjadi sepasang suami istri seperti papa dan mama-mu, appa dan eomma-ku." mendengar penjelasan Sehun, mata rusanya langsung berbinar.

"MAU! LULU MENIKAH SEKARANG DENGAN SEHUN HYUNG!" beruntung Sehun sudah duduk di samping ranjangnya saat Luhan menerjang Sehun karena kesenangan sehingga selimut yang hampir tersikap dan menampilkan tubuh mulus Luhan langsung ia halau dengan kecepatan tangannya yang berhasil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil itu hingga pundak. Sehun itu posesif, anginpun tahu itu.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk menikah keesokkan harinya, Sehun merutuki dirinya. Kini keduanya tengah berbaring dengan Luhan yang lebih memilih memakai selimut dibanding memakai baju kebesaran Sehun. Jangan lupakan posisinnya yang memeluk erat Sehun seolah seseorang bisa mengambil Sehun kapan saja selagi ia lengah. Sebenarnya Sehun akan dengan senang hati memasuki Luhan dan si mungilpun kelihatan tak keberatan akan hal itu karena dua jam yang lalu bayi rusa itu meminta hal itu dengan cara manjanya yang menyiksa Sehun. Tapi itu tak bisa dibenarkan karena sebelum Luhan memberinya lampu hijau, sang ibu sudah memperingatinya.

"Kau ingat 'kan Luhan baru sadar seminggu setelah kalian melakukan itu, jadi eomma harap kau lebih bijak dalam mengontrol hormonmu."

Waktu-waktu berat itu berlalu, sekarang mereka sedang dalam upacara pernikahan. Pandangan bahagia meliputi acara mereka. Sampai ritual wajib mereka datang. Seorang tetua kerajaan berdiri di hadapan keduanya.

"Ini adalah ritual terakhir yang harus kalian lalui sebelum menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Kalian harus mengungkapkan semua hal yang mengganjal di hati kalian, entah itu pada pasangan maupun keluarga atau kerabat." keduanya mengangguk, lalu Sehun terlebih dahulu memulai.

"Appa, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami dan tidak pernah menampakkan wajah di dunia?" Boa dan Kangta saling berpandangan seolah berkomunikasi melalui tatapan. Para tetua, bangsawan dan tamu mulai berbisik. Akhirnya Kangta berdeham membuat suasana kembali kondusif sebelum menjawab.

"Itu… Sebenarnya, sebulan setelah appa pergi, appa sudah meminta maaf pada eomma-mu dan setiap malam appa ada di kamar kami." Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya tak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?" sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan intonasi bicaranya.

"Bukankah kau… Tidak mau bertemu appa?" cicit Kangta. Ia merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Sehun mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar, Luhan hanya bisa menonton ketegangan keluarga kerajaan ini.

"Aku justru selalu menunggumu datang." gumam Sehun yang masih bisa didengar baik oleh yang lain.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau selalu berkata tidak membutuhkanku… Jadi kupikir…"

"Aku hanya mencoba kuat tanpa dirimu, jadi aku selalu mengatakan itu pada eomma." Kangta langsung memeluk sang anak penuh kerinduan. Melihat itu, semua tamu tersenyum haru sebagian bertepuk tangan, yang lain mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka air mata, selebihnya sibuk mengabadikan kejadian ini seperti lelaki manis bermarga Byun.

"Ck… Dasar pangeran tsundere." cibir Baekhyun sembari mengabadikan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Luhan…" Sehun mempersilakan Luhan setelah ia terlepas dari pelukkan haru berdurasi lima belas detik karena jika lebih si pria pucat itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan menangis dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak di hari pernikahannya.

"Hmm… Ini te-tentang…" Luhan nampak gugup dengan hal yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Sehun mengusap pundaknya untuk menyalurkan ketenangan. Luhan menatap sang putra mahkota sejenak lalu mata rusanya mencari seseorang yang bersangkutan.

"Kai hyung…" sontak kedua lelaki di samping kiri dan kanan Kai menatapnya penuh selidik. Baekhyun mengarahkan kameranya pada Kai dan secara otomatis kamera itu diarahkan ke hidung minimalis sang lelaki yang sedang membelalakkan matanya sembari menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sementara itu Xiumin sudah menatapnya tajam sarat akan keinginan untuk membasmi. Jangan lupakan ratusan pasang mata para undangan yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Lulu minta maaf, balon kondom hyung sudah dipakai Sehun hyung. Tapi tenang, balonnya belum pecah, hyungie. Hanya penuh dengan air dari belalai Sehun hyung saja." Luhan berkata dengan nada persuasifnya. Sebagian dari tamu mengerti dengan balon kondom yang Luhan maksud. Bahkan sangat mengerti. Dan itu membuat mereka sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Sementara sebagian lagi –teman sekolah Luhan– hanya menganggap itu hal sepeleh tentang perebutan mainan antara kakak dan adik. Baekhyun dan Xiumin baru saja ingin mengirim Kai keluar dari galaxy bima sakti tapi sebelum itu terjadi lelaki berkulit gelap itu telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"KIM KAI!" seru Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Hangeng. Sehun sibuk menahan malu ditemani tawa para undangan yang tak bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**OMAKE**_

Sepasang manusia berbeda usia itu menatap layar tv empat puluh dua inch itu dengan serius, sampai Luhan mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya yang berakhir dengan tawa tak tertahankan dari keduanya. Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya sembari meredakan tawanya. Sementara kakeknya Sooman mencoba meraih air mineral di dekatnya karena tawanya kini sudah berubah menjadi batuk kering.

"Hahh untung saja ByunBaek bisa diajak bekerja sama. Kalau tidak entah bagaimana kita menyaksikan siaran langsung pernikahan si datar itu." keluh Krystal akan keadaannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita 'kan hanya manusia biasa." ujar Sooman dengan bijak sembari mengusap rambut cucu angkatnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ayah Krystal adalah anak angkat, hanya keluarga inti saja yang mengetahuinya karena semua sudah dipikirkan secara matang sejak putri tunggal Sooman diperistri oleh raja vampire. Mau tak mau ia harus mencari penerus yang bisa ia percaya dan pilihannya jatuh pada ayah Krystal.

"Ck… Kalau begitu aku ingin digigit Luhan saja agar bisa ke EXO planet." gumam Krystal.

"Kenapa tidak minta pada Sehun saja?" tanya Sooman heran.

"Shireo! Dia itu sudah tua, giginya pasti tajam. Aku lebih sudi digigit Luhan yang masih bergigi susu." Sooman memutar bola matanya.

"Luhan 'kan sudah besar juga sekarang." sontak Krystal menepuk dahinya lalu tertawa.

"Aku lupa. Dia selalu terlihat seperti bayi di mataku, sekalipun tubuhnya bertambah besar."

_**=REAL END=**_

_**:: A/N ::**_

/deep bow

Mohon maaf buat yg merasa sudah diberi harapan palsu. Ini udah gua kasih hadiah tahun baru cina ;(

*telat elah zul*

Maapkan bagian nc-nya yg ga kerasa, sumpah itu gua ga nge-feel banget nulisnya TT-TT *backsound TT bagian reff*

Buat yang kecewa gua pindah ke wp/yg gabisa main wp/yg lebih suka di ffn, sesuai permintaan beberapa orang; gua bakal tamatin ff-ff lama di ffn juga, kecuali bimil dan ff baru lainnya. Itu di wp saja.

Yodahlah, sampai ketemu di last part ff lainnya

Vomment / review juseyo~

**Tangerang, 31/01/17**

**10:57 p.m.**


End file.
